fneffandomcom-20200214-history
Springtrap
Springtrap was found to be an addition to Fazbear's Fright: The Horror Attraction. Springtrap became active at night, possessed by the spirit of William Afton. He attempts to get into the office and kill the night shift security guard of Fazbear’s Fright. Springtrap moves around the attraction in a way that seems to be taunting Michael Afton, as he will stare directly at the camera, hide in plain sight, and stare at the player through the office windows and doors. He also can be drawn by sound, so the player must use audio clips in various rooms to lure him there. However, the alarm in the office can also attract Springtrap. When he attacks the player, he steps into the office via either the door or the right vent, slinking up to the player in a human-like fashion. Fazbear's Fright later burned down, and it is unknown what happened to Springtrap. However, if one brightens up the newspaper article at the end of Nightmare mode, Springtrap's head appears behind the Freddy doll. The Spring Bonnie suit makes a brief cameo appearance, with William Afton putting the suit on another employee. In Sister Location, he appears in an ending cutscene after the Custom Nights, revealing himself to still be alive after Fazbear's Fright burned down, with Michael Afton's voiceover playing in the background, saying that he was confused for William (by William's animatronics), and he finally found "her" and put her back together (presumably his sister/Baby/both) and that he should be dead but isn't, and that he blames his father (William) and is now coming to find him. The cutscene ends with Springtrap popping up among the ruined Fazbear's Fright. Springtrap returns in Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator and has deteriorated to the point where much of his suit has been replaced. Springtrap is one of the animatronics who received a call to gather at the new pizzeria. Unlike the other animatronics however, Springtrap suspected the call to be false, but decided to go anyway just out of curiosity. From the Wednesday onwards, Springtrap hunts Michael in the vents, trying to kill him to get to the children in the pizzeria. Mike lures him and the others with sounds of children while ordering supplies. On the final day, during the Completion Ending, he burns with the rest of the haunted animatronics. it's revealed that the Cassette Man was responsible for sending out the call to the animatronics and had lured them all into a trap. Springtrap meets his final end when he is incinerated with the other animatronics and Michael, during which the Cassette man tells him "the darkest pit of hell has opened to swallow you whole, so don't keep the devil waiting old friend." Springtrap appears in both of his forms in Ultimate Custom Night customizable enemies. FNaF 3 Springtrap will crawl through the vents and the player must spot him in the ventilation shaft's blindspot, visible in the office. Failure to close the shaft's door before putting up the camera or reseting the ventilation in time will result in a jumpscare and game over. FFPS Springtrap (refered to as Afton) will randomly start dashing through the bottom right ventilation crawlspace causing the lights to flicker and causing heavy clamour in the process. The player has a fraction of a second to close the crawlspace's door to avoid a jumpscare and game over. Springtrap appears in this VR game sporting his appearance from FNAF 3, and serves as the main threat in the FNAF 3 levels. The player must continue to watch the monitors to track Springtrap's movements while also doing other jobs and avoiding Phantom Animatronics. Failure to stop him from reaching the office doorway or going through the vents will result in a game over. Springtrap is also a threat during Ennard's level in Nightmare Mode. He will appear crawling up to the player while trying to solve the second wire puzzle.